Systems are known for using heated fluid to transfer heat from one source to another. For example, heated water is used in diesel fuel furnace heated radiator systems, such as hot water radiator systems in houses, to transfer heat from the heater or furnace to a closed loop fluid system, which in turn, transfers heat to heated water for household radiators or consumption.
Other fluid heat transfer systems are known, such as used in power plants, automobile engine applications, and the like.
Examples of known systems include those set forth in the following U.S. Pat. Nos.                4,080,181 to Feistel et al.        4,168,743 to Arai et al.        4,217,954 to Vincent        5,694,515 to Goswami et al.        4,852,645 to Coulon et al.        4,949,781 to Porowski        5,211,220 to Swozil et al.        